


A fun new game

by MaskyKun



Category: Slenderverse - Fandom, Tribe Twelve
Genre: M/M, Noah being a complete idiot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskyKun/pseuds/MaskyKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Observer gets a little bored just watching noah so he decides to have a little fun </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(( should be minimum of 3 chapters , first 2 will quiet short. if you here for just the smexy time you'll have to wait for/skip to chapter 3 ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fun new game

It was 11:11pm , Noah was up drinking himself to an almost death which he would welcome with open arms , his life is in his words "Fucked" . The Florida man had gone through so much shit over the last 4 years , it surprised him how long he's managed to last. Setting aside his only true friend , Daniels ... Jack Daniels . He set up his camera for tonight's recording , even though most nights it's just him , sometimes he has unwanted company from either The keeper , Firebrand or more commonly Observfuck.   
Noah tossed and turned in sleep, the images his past present and future all haunting and taunting him, the unescapable prison that is his life . Silent eyes watching him closely , studying his every movement, his every breath . The Observer crept closer to Noah's bed purposely distorting the camera footage , a slightly audible chuckle escaped his lips. 

"So cute" he Softly whispered as gave Noah's cheek a gentle stroke . Testing the waters on how much he could touch his favourite toy woke up. Observer getting slightly bored wanted to play a new game , straddling the brow haired cutie . Observer began grinding their groins together , letting slight mewls and quiet moans out . paying very close attention to his Noah . Said Florida man became to slowly wake up and assess what's going on 

"FUCK ! SHIT ! WHAT THE FUCK!" Noah yelled very loudly while pushing his now very angry guest off him. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME" Shouting more loudly now , but with no warning Noah was teleported to the boardwalk. He stood up muttering fuck and no a lot . Turning around to get a better understanding of where he was . 

"Noah~ We're going to play a little game" Observer spoke behind him . "The rules are so simple that even a child could understand , all you gotta do is find you way out of the boardwalk by at least 6:00 am" Observers Grin grew as big as it could go. "However when time is up , you lose . if you win i promise that you won't hear anything from any of us for a least a month . but if you lose ~ ... well i don't want to spoil the surprise " .


End file.
